The instant invention relates to a device for draining wounds in the human body and more particularly to a wound drain device which is operable for both sumping and irrigating wounds and which includes an elongated catheter member having two longitudinally extending lumens therethrough.
It has frequently been found to be important and beneficial to provide some means of removing substances such as blood, pus, and bile from wounds, particularly following surgery, in order to avoid and/or control infections. In this regard, a number of wound drain systems of the type which include catheter members which can be installed so that they extend directly into wounds have heretofore been available. Systems of this general type have been available for use in irrigating applications wherein irrigating fluids are introduced directly into wounds, as well as for sumping applications wherein suction is applied to wounds in order to remove unwanted substances therefrom.
While a variety of types of wound drain devices have heretofore been available, the most common types of devices have been constructed with catheter members having three elongated lumens which extend longitudinally therethrough so that the devices are operable for both sumping and irrigating wounds. A wound drain device of this type is generally installed in a patient so that the distal end of the catheter member is received in a wound, and then the catheter member is secured to the patient by suturing or the like adjacent the wound. For operation of a device of this type, a suction source is applied to the proximal end of a first of the lumens in order to apply suction to the wound. A second lumen of the catheter member is used for providing a venting effect to the wound during the application of suction via the first lumen so that the suction which is applied to the wound does not reach a level which could cause tissue damage. In order to prevent bacteria from entering the wound through the second lumen, an antibacteria filter is provided on the proximal end thereof for filtering the air which is introduced into the wound. The third lumen of the catheter member of the device is utilized for irrigating the wound. Specifically, when it becomes necessary or desirable to apply an irrigating fluid to the wound, the fluid is introduced directly into the wound via the third lumen; and then after the wound has been exposed to the fluid, it is withdrawn through the first lumen by means of the suction which is continually applied thereto. During periods when the third lumen is not used for irrigating the wound, it is blocked off or otherwise closed to prevent unfiltered air, which may contain bacteria, from entering the wound.
While devices of the above-described type have frequently been used for draining and irrigating wounds, they have not always been entirely effective for several reasons. First, when a wound drain device is used for providing a sumping effect, there can be a tendency for fluids to back up into the second lumen so that the fluids eventually clog the antibacteria filter connected thereto. When this occurs, the second lumen loses its effectiveness for providing a venting effect, and as a result, suction levels can be reached at the distal end of the first lumen which are far in excess of the suction levels which can be tolerated in a wound without causing tissue damage. For this reason, it has been necessary for nurses and other medical personnel to carefully monitor devices of this type to be sure that the second lumens of the catheter members thereof are maintained free and unobstructed so that suction levels which could cause tissue damage are avoided. Another disadvantage of the heretofore known wound drain systems of the hereinabove described type is the fact that they have required catheter members having three lumens therethrough. In order to provide a catheter member which has three lumens therethrough, it is necessary for the sectional dimension of the catheter member to be relatively large, and therefore a relatively large opening in a wound is necessary in order to accommodate such a catheter member. This obviously adds to patient discomfort and can even have the effect of impeding the overall healing process.
The instant invention provides a novel device which overcomes the disadvantages of the heretofore known wound drain systems. The device of the instant invention comprises a catheter member having only two lumens therethrough, an antibacteria filter, and a check valve element. A first lumen of the catheter member is used for applying suction to a wound. The check valve element and the antibacteria filter are positioned in in-line communication with a second lumen of the catheter member so that the filter is operative for filtering air which is drawn into the second lumen from the atmosphere and so that the check valve element prevents the backflow of fluids through the second lumen into the filter. In the preferred embodiment of the device, a check valve housing is provided attached to the proximal end of the second lumen of the catheter member, and the check valve element is disposed within the check valve housing. The filter is mounted in the housing so that the check valve element is interposed between the filter and the proximal end of the second lumen of the catheter member. The check valve element preferably comprises a duckbill-type check valve element, and in one embodiment of the device an irrigation port which is selectively closable is provided in the check valve housing. The irrigation port is positioned in the housing so that it communicates with the second lumen for supplying irrigating fluids to a wound therethrough and so that the check valve element prevents communication between the irrigation port and the filter in a direction towards the filter, whereby the backflow of fluids from the irrigation port into the filter is avoided. Accordingly, in this embodiment of the device, the second lumen can alternately be used for providing a sumping effect or for conducting irrigating fluids to a wound.
As a result of the above, the instant invention provides an effective device which can alternately be used for providing a sumping effect for draining a wound or for providing a means for irrigating a wound. However, since the device of the instant invention requires only two lumens in the catheter member thereof in order to provide these two functions, the catheter member can be constructed with a reduced sectional dimension in order to minimize patient discomfort and also to minimize the possibility of the catheter member impeding the healing process. The instant invention also provides an effective device for wound sumping applications wherein the risk of exposing tissue in the wound to excessive suction levels is effectively minimized.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a device for draining wounds and the like which includes an antibacterial filter and a check valve element for preventing the backflow of fluids into the filter.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a wound drain device which includes a catheter member having first and second lumens therethrough and an antibacteria filter for filtering air which enters one of the lumens, wherein a check valve is provided for preventing the backflow of fluids into the filter to prevent the clogging thereof.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a device for draining wounds which can alternately be used for sumping or irrigating wounds.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.